1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer software, and in particular to a method and system of installing licensed software directly from a network computer to an end user computer via the Internet or another network.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, new computer software, such as programs intended for execution on an end user's personal computer, have been distributed on physical media such as diskettes or CD-ROMs directly to the end user, along with a license typically limiting use of the software to one computer. Installation programs included on the physical media permit the end user to easily install the software on the personal computer. However, this ease of use also permits installation of the software on any number of additional computers, notwithstanding any use restrictions in the original license.
Newer software distribution systems have utilized distribution from a network server. Even though a number of such systems attempt to control access to the software, some such systems have numerous deficiencies. The deficiencies include a lack of control of the installation media, lack of checks on the actual computer to which the software is to be installed, and non-standardized installations among the various end user computers.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for managing distribution of licensed software.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for improving control over installation of licensed software on end users personal computers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for verifying the propriety of distributing licensed software to an end user computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system which standardizes the installation of licensed software on end users personal computers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for reducing the opportunity to improperly copy and distribute licensed software to unlicensed end user computers.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.